The Sinner and The Saint
by Shades of amber
Summary: Elena and Katherine are the only ones alive after the battle with Klaus, Katherine starts to feel something she has never felt for anyone before for Elena, watch as their relationship grows. KatElena -complete-
1. Faint

_The Sinner and Saint_

_Set after the whole thing with Klaus the two Petrovas were the only ones that survived. As Elena grieves over her loved ones, Katherine feels an odd sensation for her human twin that she has never felt ever before in all her years. Read as they come to bay with their feelings. _

_I just had to write another one of them. They're like my guilty pleasure that I love to read write about, so hope you enjoy this new story.

* * *

_

I felt my eyes open as a painful groan escaped me. I than realized where I was when I looked around. I was underneath all strewn ash that used to be the ancient home of Klaus. I used all the strength I had left in me to pull myself up and out of it.

I dusted myself off and than turned to see a living hellhole. The beautiful town of Mystic Falls was now like the scene of a major massacre. Bodies and limbs strewed everywhere recklessly like it was the simplest form of normalcy for this town.

This was my home, somewhere I could always come back to like a security blanket I've never had. Now it is all gone and ruined it makes me sick knowing this all started when I came to town.

I quickly pushed that back deep inside myself not wanting it to resurface ever again.

I looked over to see a dark-haired girl unconscious on the ground barely alive. I felt my heart oddly clench for this unidentified girl. Just seeing her there almost dead made me feel something I never felt in my entire life…protectiveness and some deeper emotion I couldn't recognize.

I ran over to her only at human speed because it was a short distance. I than knelt down to her level gently turning her over so I could see her face. I than realized it was my doppelganger the one we all were trying to save. But the Salvatore's weren't lying when they said they would die for Elena. The hold she had over both of them made me slightly envious that this human could actually be real and have such a bond with both of them.

I felt for her pulse, only feeling a weak pitter patter of her pulse against my fingers. I craddled my wrist in my other hand quickly bring it up to my mouth. Tearing at the skin making a gaping hole just for this human I should hate, but I needed to save her.

I shoved my wrist violently against her lips leaving no room for struggle. But she still tried to get away from my wrist resisting the blood flowing in her mouth. But a tiny drop slid down her throat easily. She hesitated unconsciously but soon was taking large gulps as she gripped my wrist. I closed my eyes slightly enjoying the feeling of her mouth on my skin. I shook my head exiling those kind of thoughts from my head.

I soon felt myself start to weaken from the blood she was taking. I grabbed her head and pulled my wrist away watching the wound heal up quickly. I looked down to see her breathing was now becoming more mismatched as her eyes started to flutter.

Sleeping beauty shall awake.

**Elena's POV**

I felt the welcoming darkness was surrounding me. I than felt something sweet and sticky against my lips. I struggled feebly against the strong grip. I than felt a tiny drop of the sweet and sticky substance slide down my throat. I gulped down more and more. I gripped whatever it was that was giving me this life support.

Whatever it was suddenly pulled away. I whimpered internally from the loss of the addicting stuff that gave me back my strength. My breathing became more uneven as my eyes finally fluttered awake.

I looked to see Katherine my vampire doppelganger kneeling down to my level next to me staring at me intently. I felt my blood spike suddenly as I jumped back scared of her.

My reaction caused her to grimace and smirk at the same time oddly. "Elena don't be scared of me" she declared her voice unrecognizable to the both of us. "Why should I" I fired back unannounced. "Because we're all that eachother has got left" she hissed out venomously through clenched teeth.

I felt myself freeze. "You mean everyone else is dead" I breathed out incredulous. "Yes they all died in the explosion" she said gravely as she motioned her head over to ashes of the house that used to be, I guess.

I fell to the ground feeling the tears leave my eyes vigorously. I sobbed out loudly not knowing what else to do now. I saw Katherine blur over close to me as she surprisingly hugged me tightly comforting me.

I fell into her embrace not thinking about it was KATHERINE trying to comfort me. "Shh Elena it's ok, I'll be here" she said at her best trying to comfort me.

Oddly her soft soothing words were like honey filled poison and I was drinking it all in believing it. "We need to leave here now" she said quietly as we pulled away from the to intimate embrace.

"Where will we go" I asked confused slightly. "The only place I can think of now, is a house just a couple hours away from here in Leesburg" she said quietly as she stared into space thinking hard.

"That's fine" I spoke up catching her attention. "Ok we must leave now" she said standing up. She offered a hand out for me, I took it and stood up. "There is only one fast way I know how" Katherine said quickly as she stared over me.

"Ok than let's do it" I said willing myself silently. She walked in front of me and turned her back to me. "Get on my back, I'm going to run there" she said explaining my unasked question. I shook my head telling myself it's ok and trust Katherine, she's all I have left of my life.

I walked closer to her and hoisted myself up on her back, as she held onto me by my thighs causing a weird unknown sensation to spark through me suddenly. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

_Ok so I worked on this for a while so how is it? Should I continue on with this, anyway please review and give me your feedback hope you enjoyed this, and yes I will do both POV's in this one instead of just Elena though most of the time will be Elena I will do Katherine to, so enjoy._

_Songs inspired_

_Faint By Linkin Park_

_Make Me Wanna Die by The Pretty Reckless _

_Never Gonna Stop Me by Rob Zombie_


	2. Strawberry Gashes

My eyes fluttered open as I looked around at my new surroundings. I jumped up quickly not recognizing anything around here. I was laying against a soft huge canopy bed. Everything came back to me. Everyone is dead except for me and Katherine.

I listened around for any sign of anyone here. I sighed and went into the bathroom hearing nothing. So Katherine probably went off to do something while I was asleep. I felt the tears fall silently as I tried my best to hold myself up by the sink. I than saw something that caught my eyes.

A pair of heavy bladed scissors. I shook my head trying to get the thoughts out of my head. I can't do that. I'm not one of those self-loathing emo girls. Why would I do that. I inspected the blade deeply feeling all sensible thoughts go out of the window as I thought about everything that has happened in the last 2 years for me.

I fell to the floor as I gripped the scissors. I cried silently as I let the blade graze against the soft flesh of my wrist. I felt a stab of pain course through me like a shot I just got. I sobbed out as I just let the open wound bleed.

I than heard the front door open. I didn't make no movement to try and cover it up or hide it.

"Elena" Katherine's clear throaty voice called out in the open air. I than heard the wind practically whistle as the bathroom door was opened quickly with urgency that didn't break the door at least.

Her eyes widened as she saw the sight before her. I was crumpled against the floor the scissors by my side as there was a slit across my wrist bleeding profusely. "What are you doing" she cried out as she knelt down to my side pulling me against her.

I cried into her chest to weak to do anything else. "How could you do this to yourself" she growled out loudly her teeth clenched tightly. "I hate my life, there's nothing left of it" I yelped out suddenly in an outburst.

"Kill me please" I cried out begging her. "Oh no, if I have to go through this so do you, I need you" she cried out suddenly through her clenched teeth. I gave up and just rested my head against her chest. "Help me" I tried again. "As long as you can help me" she said trying to be playful. She pulled one of her arms away from me, as I heard the distinct sound of skin tearing deeply. She bought her wrist down to my mouth shoving it against my lips.

I was to weak to protest so I feebly sipped the blood. I felt the spurring pain in my wrist soon fade away. Katherine pulled away her wrist as she surprisingly soothed me lightly. The tear stains marred my cheeks as I fell into the darkness once again.

* * *

_Katherine's POV_

I came in the door hearing barely nothing. I called out for Elena out of instincts feeling a shiver of fear pass through me, because of the silence. I than felt the tantalizing scent hit me. It was blood, and Elena was the only one in here.

I blurred to the bathroom practically knocking the door down to get in. My eyes widened visibly as I took in the sight. Elena was slumped against the sink looking practically lifeless. The long cut across her wrist was bleeding profusely and a pair of scissors were right by her side.

"What are you doing" I cried out as I knelt down and pulled her to me tightly, somehow I felt the need to comfort her. She cried silently not knowing what else to do.

"How could you do this to yourself" I growled out through clenched teeth trying to hold back unwelcoming tears. "I hate my life, there's nothing left of it" she sobbed her eyes watery and wide from crying.

I felt my heart just about break from her sorrowful words. "Kill me please" she begged silently. I looked down seeing everything she has ever felt in her whole life. All of her pain, sorrow, and despair.

"Oh not, if I have to go through this so do you, I need you" I told her weakly trying my best to be playful and lighten the mood. But I failed horridly. I felt her physically and just lay against me breathing heavily.

"Help me" she breathed out. "As long as you can help me" I said trying to muster a smile. I pulled my arm away lifting it to my mouth tearing at the skin. I bought the bleeding wound down to her mouth offering her my blood to heal her. She took it gently sipping it. I looked down to see her wrist was now healing and it was soon just a now faded puckered scar left.

Her breathing soon evened out as she fell into unconsciousness. I sighed and picked her up using my extra strength, carrying her to the room I put her in before when we first got here.

I sat on the edge of the bed next to her sleeping form. I looked over her form slightly ogling. I shook my head jumping up from the bed pinning myself visibly against the wall. What is wrong with me.

I thought deeply, than I remember Emily…..

She told me, I would find my true love when I least expect it. So what does that mean! I'm falling in love with my doppelganger! Noo way!

I turned my attention to her, seeing the now swollen red scar. It pained me visibly that she would do something like that to herself. Was I that bad that she didn't even consider living with me, just me? I was never important to anyone I guess.

I know to make her feel better I have to be more understanding and….human-like just so she doesn't try to kill herself once again. This is going to be hard for me. But why am I trying to change so much just for her. I quickly shook my head in denial I would never fall in love with this human. I remember back in 1864 I easily fell for Stefan. So that must mean I'm going to fall for her eventually I guess.

I came back to town for Stefan right? I realized that was a lie, I came back to see Elena, it was like I was compelled to come back for her, or something like that.

I than heard a knock at the door. I blurred in front of the door opening it quickly with a sneer. I than froze to see two of the people I didn't even imagine would still be alive.

"What are you doing here" I growled out icily, not knowing what else to do.

* * *

_Haha ok left you all hanging! I know I'm just horrible like that but I will update soon enough. So please review and give me your feedback on this chapter. Sorry for the Elena thing in this chapter, I was just like really depressed and upset when I started writing so that is mostly why it is dark or sorta dark, or who knows? Anyway hope you enjoyed_

_Songs inspired_

_Strawberry Gashes by Jack off Jill_

_The reason by hoobastank_

_If I was your vampire by Marilyn Manson….(I just got a story idea from just typing that song!)_


	3. Breath

_**Katherine's POV**_

"What the hell are you doing here" I growled out. "We woke up, and tracked Elena here" the both explained at the same time. "Well Damon, Stefan; I don't think she's strong enough to see you guys right now: I bit out through my teeth. "What do you mean" Stefan asked offended. "What I mean is: she just tried to kill herself and I had to save her" I trailed off softly.

"She scarred ok; she needs time to heal: and you two won't help" I finished with an icy glare. They lunged towards me, but I made sure to step behind the threshold. "You can't get in, unless she invites you in" I told them smartly.

"So I suggest you leave" I waved them off dismissively. And when I did that, they actually listened.

I closed the door; walking back into the room. I saw her stir awake as soon as I came in. She opened her eyes staring straight at me.

"Hey" I said softly, smiling. She actually smiled back! "Hi" she replied meekly sitting up. It was silence between us. "I'm hungry" she said randomly, breaking the silence.

"I'll cook breakfast in bed" I said instantly going to the kitchen. I got out all the eggs and other contents for breakfast. Hold up, it is currently the afternoon. Eh brunch I guess. I got into the cooking; I was actually good and had my own little apron.

Elena came in looking over my shoulder. "Nosy" I commented jokingly. She smiled, going to sit on the counter next to me. "Nice" she commented lowly, staring at my apron. We both giggled together, knowing how silly it was.

It was the infamous "kiss the cook" apron that I got a couple decades ago. "It's true" I said jokingly, winking. She stared at me, her identical eyes unreadable.

She leaned forward suddenly. She kissed me lightly on the lips hesitating there slightly. I was frozen, what the hell do I do? She made the first move.

All those thoughts went out the window as I leaned forward deepening the kiss. I blindly turned off the stove, not risking a house fire happening.

I rested in between her legs, holding her tightly to me by the waist. She held onto me, by the nape of my neck; kissing me more passionately. I pulled away with a hearty moan, kissing all over her face. I moved to her ear, kissing it softly; I nipped at it, and sucked roughly on it.

Her moans mixed with mine throughout the house. I knew those two were still outside; hearing and watching everything.

She dipped her head down, kissing up my neck; I moaned out helplessly.

I picked her up easily; and carried her to the couch. I set her down kissing her passionately once again.

I pulled away staring down at her. She stood her ground and stared right back at me. "I can't do this with you, not now" I said pulling myself off her.

She stared at me clearly disheveled. "What" she asked, clearly upset. I frowned, "you just tried to kill yourself, so I highly doubt this means anything to you." I motioned between her and I.

"When have you ever wanted anything to be real" she spat out suddenly angry. I growled and pinned her violently to the couch by her throat. I felt my fangs threaten to break lose.

"Listen, I could easily turn you and make you suffer more, since you already want to die; so I suggest you shut your mouth" I growled loudly, digging my nails into her neck. "And before I never cared if it was real, but now I do" I said softly getting off the couch, away from her.

I ran off into the woods, needing to get out of there. I choked out my breath unrecognizably. I closed my eyes: when something wet suddenly ran down my cheek. I realized I was now crying.

"Aw poor princess have a bad day" Damon's voice came from behind me. I slammed him against the tree, using my full strength.

"Shut the fuck up, I know you heard everything so leave" I growled out, red surrounding my vision. I grabbed a random loose branch and stabbed him roughly in the stomach: just an inch below his heart. "Next time; it'll be just a little higher" I snarled in his ear, throwing him to the ground.

"Damon" her voice cracked out. She ran up to us, staring in between the both of us. "Yes the two of them are alive, go ahead and go back with them" I hissed out coldly, trying not to cry once again.

She kept looking in between us, not saying a word. Damon was now standing up, coming near Elena. He was ready to hug her, but she backed away. She stared at me deep in the eyes.

"No I'm staying here" she said, her voice strong as she looked over at Damon. Damon was clearly shocked by her words.5 "Why" Damon spat not believing it.

"Katherine has been here for me, and she has saved me" she explained softly. "And maybe I can save her" she said looking over at me meaningfully.

He scoffed,

"yeah right, she has been damned for centuries; she can't be saved."

With that Elena glared at him icily. "Really" she challenged. "Everybody said you couldn't be saved, and I easily saved you" she said quietly, knowing that was his soft spot.

He softened visibly. "Fine, we'll leave; but I'll keep in touch" he promised quickly before blurring off. Elena's breath whooshed out of her from his departure.

She stared at me. I stared at the ground. "Thanks" I rasped out awkwardly breaking the silence. "Anytime" she breathed out genuinely.

We stood in silence,

"Katherine, please look at me."

I peeked up at her through my curls. "There's something between us" she deadpanned suddenly. With those words, I looked up at her fully; with wide eyes. I wasn't going to deny it. There was something between us. "So" I challenged, trying to act like I didn't care.

"What I'm saying is, I feel for you; and I want to see if it is real and it might just work" she motioned between us.

"Ok,"

I deadpanned, not knowing what else to say.

Thinking about her words, I felt excitement erupt inside of me. "Can we go inside now" she asked softly, coming closer to me. I nodded ok, and let her lead me inside.

"So what do you want to do" she asked boredly. "Movie night" I offered, showing her my bookcase full of movies. She stared at them excitedly. She went through them quickly finding two movies.

"How about _Malibu's most wanted _and _Pride and Prejudice" _she showed me the two cases.

"My, my Elena what a wide range of tastes you have" I joked teasingly smiling. "Why of course" she shot back jokingly.

"Put Malibu in, while I get the popcorn" I said going back to the kitchen. I threw away the wasted food from earlier. I put the popcorn in and waited for it impatiently.

I danced around the kitchen boredly. It was soon finished, I got it out, dumping it in a random big bowl I found.

I came in the living room, seeing it was already at the main menu. "Play it" I said excitedly. I loved this movie; it always made me laugh.

I laid my head in Elena's lap. She smiled happily, staring down at me.

"Are you going to watch the movie" I teased lightly. She leaned down, giving me a soft peck on the lips. "Now I will" she teased back, going to stare at the screen nonchalantly. Quite a day, quiet a day.

* * *

_So here is my update people! Sorry for not updating in so long. There is really no excuse for my delay. But I apologize for it. Now I have decided there will ultimately be 12 chapters in the end. So yea hope you enjoyed. Review and other stuff among them sorts._

_~Kbyee :D_

_Song for chapter: Breath by Breaking Benjamin_


	4. Dressed To Digress

Elena and I slept in the bed enjoying our time together. I was up now and Elena was still out like a light.

I sensed someone was lurking around the house. I perked my ears up and listened. I quickly slipped out of the bed unnoticed by Elena.

I got out of the door and sniffed around. Someone suddenly came up and pinned me to the side of the house. I looked and saw it was Isobel. I threw her hand off easily, and pinned her to the wall, sheathing my fangs to her threateningly.

She breathed out heavily. In that annoying way she always did. "Shut up, you sound like an overweight woman having an orgasm over pizza" I spat out letting go of her throat.

She stared at me, slight hurt in her eyes. "What do you want" I asked uncaringly as I turned back to look at her. "What did you do with your hair Kat" she questioned as she stared at it. Oh yeah, I got the bottom half of my hair dyed red, and Elena's bottom half was now blonde.

"Need something to tell me and Elena apart; I got red, she got blonde" I said shrugging aimlessly. "So how is my daughter" she asked changing the subject, trying to go unknown. But I easily knew it.

"She's fine, great actually, though she's still healing" I said smirking at the end. "Please tell me you have not already sunken your claws into my daughter" she asked with and edge of bitterness.

"Jealous aren't we" I teased purposefully. She stared at me and scoffed, which meant she was about to lie. "I just don't want her to get hurt, like you do to all your victims" she spat out acidically.

I felt my anger spike. I pinned her to a tree. "What was that, baby vamp" I growled out in her ear. "Watch your tongue Isobel, before I rip it out myself" I threatened, digging my nail into her neck.

She groaned out, and flailed her limbs in surrender. I let go of her. I smirked as I heard Elena getting up. She opened the door and came outside. I turned around smiling at her. "Good morning my love, sleep well" I asked the normal. I always asked this in the mornings lately.

"It was good" she smiled sleepily, still half asleep. She looked over and saw Isobel. Her eyes widened into saucers. "What, wha-, what is she doing here" she stuttered out looking over at me.

"Good question" I turned my attention to Isobel. "Why are you here?" She swallowed from our penetrating stares, visibly nervous. "No reason, boredom" she said saving herself.

"Go away" Elena glared at her. "I'm trying to make up for lost times Elena" Isobel said honestly, coming closer to Elena. "You want to help me" Elena asked quietly looking up at her.

She fell for it and nodded desperately. "Get the hell out of my life" Elena spat out heartlessly. I backed away knowing it was about to get ugly. But I still stood close, knowing Isobel was going to vamp out from the look in her eyes.

Isobel lunged forward. I growled and grabbed her by her hair yanking her back. "I don't think so" I growled angrily. I snapped her spinal cord; paralyzing her from the waist down, and snapped her neck; killing her. I dug into her back and ripped her heart out from behind.

Elena gasped out as she stared at her mother's rotten corpse. I looked over at her, feeling my temperamental anger fade.

"I'm sorry" I breathed out, feeling actual regret. She stared at me for a long time. She finally broke the chain reaction and knelt down in front of her mother's corpse.

She leaned forward, and unclipped the necklace off her neck. She than boldly put the necklace around her own neck. "Why are you wearing it" I asked ignorantly. Shit, word vomit!

"She was my mother she meant something to me" she bit out through her clenched teeth, as she tried to hold her tears back. "I'm sorry, she was about to kill you, and I had to save you" I was silently begging her to not be mad. She stared at me deeply.

"But,- OH I DON"T KNOW" she screamed out frustrated. I sped in front of her. I stared in her eyes, noticing something.

"You took the necklace for another reason" I whispered knowingly. "To remember my mother and nothing else" she said with a perfect poker face. But I easily saw through it.

"You think you're going to be turned, and you want that for protection" I said raising my eyebrows in a challenge. She scoffed and shook her head. She turned around and ran back into the house.

I easily followed right in her shower. "Admit it" I growled out maniacally, as I pinned her to the wall. She gasped out in shock at first, but stared at me. "Do you want me to turn you in the future" I asked strongly, demanding an answer.

"Fine" she cried out breaking. "I knew we were going to talk about it in the distant future, and if I have it we wouldn't have to search for any kind of witch" she explained in a rush.

"It's fine to admit it" I whispered, brining her face close to mine. She stared at my lips longingly. She leant forward boldly and kissed me. I opened my mouth up for her out of instinct.

I kissed her with more excitement. I pushed her and blindly lead her into the bedroom. Her back soon hit the soft mattress.

I pulled away and stared down at her. My chocolate curls falling in a shield around us away from the world. I leant down, dipping my tongue in her mouth.

I slid down her body, kissing her shoulders where the bra straps were. I ripped her shirt off of her easily. She was ready to lean forward, ready to take her shorts off to get comfortable.

I pushed her back down. "Let me make you feel good baby" I cooed seductively, staring up at her. I went back up and started at her neck.

I kissed the pulse joint, sucking on it lightly. I then kissed down the valley of her breasts. Ooh one of the bra that snapped together in the front. I purposefully let my fangs elongate slightly.

I than bit hard into the front snapping it in half. My fangs accidently scraped at her skin. I clicked my fangs back in and removed her bra. "That's better" I whispered huskily. I saw the bead of blood now running down her toned stomach.

I leant back down and lapped it up easily, like a bitch. I stopped at the wound and saw it was still open. I sucked lightly on it, feeling the bloodlust suddenly hit me.

The fangs protruded beneath my eyes. I snapped my head up and turned in the other direction. I heard her gasping for breath, still overwhelmed by the pleasure I was giving her. She leant in on me, and bought my face to look at her.

She saw my real vampire face for the first time ever. "You're perfect" she whispered somehow lovingly.

She moved her hair to the side, and offered her neck to me. I stared at her. "It's ok, I know you won't hurt me" she whispered reassuringly, arching her neck closer to me. I leant forward and kissed her neck, sucking it.

I than traveled down, leaving a path of kisses in my wake. I stopped at the top of her left breast. I licked it sloppily, making the moment last. This moment was made to be remembered. No matter what anyone said, it was.

I than slowly sunk my fangs into her breast "Ahhhh" she breathed out, giving it many syllables. Oh god I just stumbled upon **the Holy Grail.** I drank from her, feeling slightly drunk from it. God was this really how Petrova blood tasted. No wonder Klaus was so obsessed with draining us.

Our moans mixed together and echoed throughout the house. I pulled away, feeling that I had enough. She stared at me sleepily. I held up my wrist motioning it, as in asking her if she needed it.

She nodded slightly nervous. I dug my nail into my wrist, easily drawing blood. I gave it to her, letting her have at it. She drank as much as she wanted and pulled away. I leaned forward and kissed her in wanton.

I trailed down her stomach quickly and stopped at the waistline of her shorts. I slowly slid down her shorts and underwear along with them. I trailed down in to the promise land.

I dipped my tongue into her wet heat as an experiment. She moaned and buacked her lower half into my face.

I thrusted my tongue deep in her wet heat. In final abandon, she thrusted wildly into my face, ready to hit her orgasm.

I hummed in approval and soon enough, I felt her juces spill all over my mouth. I licked it up in wanton. And we continued for the rest of the morning.

* * *

_So, here it is. I hope you enjoyed it all. I'm officially on vacation today, FINALLY! Anyway please review and I hope you enjoyed. I'll be more updaty this summer. I'm going to try and hurry up and write **Can You Hear My Call** and finish it before September 8__th__! I can't wait for third season to come, anyway byee._

**_Song: Dressed to Digress by Boy Crisis _**


	5. The Darker Side of me

We went to Bulgaria. I had to literally hunt down the old mansion of my family. But Elena silently followed next to me, not complaining or anything. We soon made it in.

I went to the door with Elena behind me. It was hinged together. Cleary unopenable….. For any human at least. I growled and kicked the door with my full strength.

I huffed out and lead the way in. I looked back and saw Elena was still silent. I stared into her eyes. "What's wrong" I questioned knowing something was wrong.

She looked around the house silently. "Nothing, just taking in all the beauty of Bulgaria." I stared at her seeing if she was telling the truth. "Ok" I answered hesitantly.

I walked upstairs, knowing I could find the exact room where I gave birth back 621 years. She still followed me.

I stopped at the closed door and opened it. I walked in looking around. Everything was clean now than from the last time I was here. I looked over to Elena.

"Do you want to know what's special about this room" I asked knowing she would. She nodded ok, beckoning me to continue.

"This was the exact room where I gave birth" I trailed off silently, as I was taken over by sadness. "And the exact same room where I became disowned from the Petrova family."

She came up behind me, and hugged me from behind. The memories came back through my subconscious in a blur.

I pulled away and went to face her. "I'm sorry" she apologized. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at her. The placate smirk.

"You shouldn't feel sorry, I should be the one sorry for my pure ignorance back in my human years" I said nonchalantly.

I knew she was tired, she tried to stay awake through the whole plane ride.

"You should sleep" I lead her to the bed. She let me tuck her in and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into sleepy oblivion.

I left her alone and the room. I went to the parlor. Who would've been here to remodel the whole house. I smirked Isobel, she must've. She was the one into the Petrova history and everything.

I explored around the house, familiarizing myself with the map of it, remembering where everything was. I saw the wine was still around.

I popped the cork of the ancient wine that I remember my father created. I drank it straight from the bottle. The instant sting of alcohol hit me, but the delicious taste filled my senses soon enough.

I walked around the corridors, the bottle in hand. I took a swig from the bottle, when I stopped in front of the picture.

I stared at it. My mother's warm smile was in front of me; along with my father's tight-lipped smile. And then there was me in the middle. I was the smiling the widest, with the ignorant childish happiness.

I dropped to my knees. I felt the tears fall for once in my whole vampire life. I sobbed out loudly. "Мама, татко Съжалявам" I cried out uncontrollably. Guilt overtook me.

I betrayed my whole family into shame. I was stupid and rebellious back then. I hated my parents. I was the renaissance version of the typical teenager now. I would go against my parents, and do everything to piss them off.

I wish I hadn't.

I sat against the wall silently drying my tears. I growled feeling anger hit me for no reason. I left the house quickly, going into the woods.

I sniffed for the nearest human. I found a lonely girl by herself easily. I growled and lunged behind her. I cut into her neck with my sharp incisors I called teeth.

I drank her blood, and felt the adrenaline pulsate though me. I moaned and drank from her more urgently, completely ignoring her screams in pain. The power jumped through my veins, echoing through my bloodstream. God it's been a while since I hunted.

Soon enough she was dead. I dropped her body carelessly, and went back to the house. I heard her ragged breaths as she woke up.

I felt the blood dripping down my face. I tried to wipe it quickly, as she neared the parlor. But I failed, and ended up smearing more blood.

Right when she came in, was when I was dropping my hand down to my side. She gaped at me unbelievably. "Did you just go kill someone" she guessed correctly. Now under her watchful gaze, I felt disgusted with myself.

"Yes" I answered nonchalantly, holding her gaze with an icy glare. She shrunk back from the intensity. I smirked.

"What's wrong" she questioned. I grabbed the abandoned bottle of wine I left and took a long swig of it. "Why does something have to happen for me to kill someone" I questioned, walking into the kitchen.

"Katherine come on, you've been doing so good, don't go back to that" she said following right behind me. I growled and slammed her against the fridge. "Listen, I'm a vampire and it's in my nature, so don't chastise me about doing what I'm born to do" I growled out, the vein erupting from underneath the skin.

She choked out for air. "Because you care for me, and I know this is just the vampire talking" she choked out uncontrollably.

I dropped my hand and stared at her. I stared over her. "You know I care for you, but you have to try to accept who I am, and this is a part of who I am" I whispered lowly.

"I'm trying, but you need to talk to me" she pressed on. "You know Elena, you've gotten a taste of my blood plenty now haven't you" I questioned lowly, coming closer to her. I cornered her to the fridge again.

"But you haven't let me have a taste" I breathed out bringing her wrist to my nose. I sniffed it, and let my fangs elongate. "Just a little taste" I practically begged, my mind getting hazy.

I bit into her wrist at the perfect spot. I moaned out from the first drop. She gasped out, when I bit in. I latched my lips on urgently. The delicious forbidden fruit.

She moaned out, arching closer to me in want. I smirked inwardly. Of course, now the connection between us was now increasing a tenfold. She moaned out uncontrollably.

I moaned into her wrist, feeling bloodlust take over me. But I soon realized she was getting weaker and weaker with each gulp.

I pulled back and saw she was now falling into unconsciousness. Oh no, not going to happen. I picked her up and set her on the old leather couch in the parlor. I stared at her. She was so innocent.

And I felt nothing but…..love for her. I bit into my wrist. I bought it to her lips. She couldn't die yet. She probably has the blood in my system still, but I didn't want her to turn into a vampire…..yet at least.

* * *

_**Song: The Darker Side Of Me by The Veer Union**_

_Мама, татко Съжалявам=Mama, Papa, I'm sorry._

_So I finally updated. Sorry it took so long, I was getting to into all of my other stories, but I'll try to update more. Hope you enjoyed please review._


	6. Parachute

Elena and I decided to have a research day, and just look around the house for anything about the Petrova line getting involved with the originals.

We looked through the ancient dusty boxes, cluttered throughout the house. Elena found Rowena Petrova's journal.

I looked through the boxes as she read on and found Thor Petrova's journal. I read it. "It says that Thor was born in 1042 and died in 1060" I told Elena out loud. Her eyes darted up to mine.

"She must be the original one that started all this, because in Rowena's journal it says Klaus and Elijah supposedly became vampires in 1058" she said looking down.

"She was acquaintances with the original family when they were human" I read from the journal. "She had this vibe to her that was magical" I trailed off thoughtfully.

"The originals studied black magic secretly, and the aura of Thor intrigued the whole family, which lead to her almost wedding Klaus" I shivered in disgust.

It was hard to imagine Klaus was human and possibly not anything like the monster he was.

"She was there with him, when he found out the truth of his mother's transgressions, and right after he found that out: he became obsessed with figuring it out, his attitude and whole being changed drastically" I was getting into reading it.

I saw in the corner of my eye, Elena had stopped reading herself and listened to me.

"Once he turned, he came to her and told her about him being a werewolf, only needing to activate it in him: he was able to find an ancient ritual in a lost grimoire, he told her he needed to drain and enchanted magical being to complete it, and than suddenly he lunged and attacked her after he told her, she somehow was able to escape. She ran off to Armenia in hiding from him.

She met and befriended a witch during her time there, the witch was able to protect her, but also cursed her in the same."

I knew what was coming next. "The curse was, every 400-500 years a doppelganger will be reproduced, giving Klaus the open chance to break the curse" I scoffed at the end. "Well three times failed" I joked moronically to myself.

"But during her time in Armenia: she fell in love and she reproduced an heir, and the line was carried on" I finished. Seeing it was the end of her journal.

She was somehow enchanted from me talking: and was bemused when I stopped. I couldn't help but let a chuckle escape me.

I leant over to her and laid on my stomach. "What have you've found there partner" I questioned looking down. She now found three different journals.

I looked down and saw the family crest, and my name engraved in the front cover of one of them. I lunged immediately, and stole it away quickly. "That will be for show and tell later" I dismissed quickly.

She shook it off, and went to the remaining two. "Well I found Rowena's, and Moon Petrova's journal." She handed Moon's journal for me to go through.

"Rowena was born 1662, and died 1700" Elena stated. "And Moon was born 1848 and died 1875" I finished. "What was your daughter's name" Elena asked breaking the silence.

I visibly tensed from the thought. But I composed myself easily. "I think it was Cassandra" I trailed off silently.

Elena bit her lip cautiously, and leant back, digging in one box. She came back up and silently handed me another journal. I opened it up and read the perfect calligraphy on the front page along with the leisurely drawings around it.

My heart clenched. She kept a journal.

"You could read it when you're alone later" Elena tried to sound nonchalant.

Tears reached my eyes, threatening to spill. I leant forward and kissed her casually. "Thank you so much" I whispered pulling away to soon. She smiled and nodded her welcome.

We read through Rowena's journal. She gave birth at 17 during her courtship to an unknown man. She was exiled and lived in Germany, meeting Baron Von Swartzchild and marrying him. But odd enough the generations before Rowena kept their name Petrova. But her son and daughter took on the last name of her husband. Her two children were Katherine and Marius.

But soon enough Rowena was put on trial for supposed witchcraft. And before her hanging, someone mysteriously poisoned her and she was dead, said the people who saw her corpse in the forest. But the next morning they only found there to be nothing there. As if the people who said she was dead, were off the rails.

They tried to hunt her down. But throughout most of Europe they had no such luck. She hid away in Bulgaria at this exact house, knowing of her family's origins.

She was a vampire. She got turned by someone, no one knew.

But one night when she was asleep someone came in and stole the necklace or hid it from her. Unbeknownst to her the next morning, she woke up her skin burning like acid. And with that she died.

We read through Moon's journal. She married Lord Fitzgerald of Italy. She produced the long-wanted heir for him. Than she ran off, finding solace in a werewolf. Soon enough on one full moon. He lost control and killed her.

Our eyes were wide as we finished with the journals we had found so far. She shared a look with me. "Holy shit, our bloodline is always attracted to the supernatural somehow" she stated in clear shock.

All the stories were so different yet so interesting.

I smiled to myself.

"Come on, I gotta show you some things" I said jumping up suddenly. Elena got up and followed shortly behind me. We stopped in front of the picture. Staring at our triplet in amazement. She had wavy hair: not straight like Elena's nor wild and curly like Katherine's. Just from the painting we knew she was a mixture of both of us combined.

I led her farther down the corridor. Stopping at a specific painting. There was Rowena. She had pale emotionless gray eyes. Untamed curly black hair, and a pleased smile across her features.

I leant forward and rested my head on Elena's shoulder. "All generations of Petrova woman are beautiful" I whispered cheesily in her ear. She giggled. We soon filed down the hallway together holding hands, as we saw each one of our ancestors.

* * *

_Song: Parachute by Cheryl Cole_

_Update finally. I apologize. After the last chapter I had no idea what else to write. But I just wrote this, and felt it was the right choice. So what do you think? Review please. I'll update as soon as I can_


	7. Forevermore

"Katherine, someone's at the door" Elena was shoving at my shoulder gently waking me up. "Ugh, why can't you answer it" I groaned out mindlessly.

"What if it's a vampire, I wouldn't be able to protect myself" she whispered feebly. I popped my eyes open and stared at her incredulous. "Seriously?" She nodded shortly, with her bottom lips sticking out in a puppy dog pout.

"Big baby" I groaned out teasingly, as I got up. I was in a tank top and boy-shorts. I really didn't care who it was. Modesty was definitely not one of my qualities. Thank god.

"You still love me" she yelled back in response, the smirk noticeable in her tone. "You bet love" I whispered to myself. I opened the door, and saw who it was.

Damon and Caroline. How sweet, they were together from what it looked like with their linked fingers. "How may I help you" I asked with a loud yawn. "Is Elena here" Caroline questioned timidly.

"Yeah, of course: where else would she be" I questioned rhetorically. They seemingly rolled their eyes at my sarcasm.

"Elena, you have some guests looking for you" I yelled out to her. I could hear her muffled groans as she practically rolled out of the bed.

"Ugh why are these people here at 6 in the morning" she grouched quietly to herself as she came into view. She froze and stared at the two people standing at the threshold of the house awkwardly.

"Hold up, I know you were alive-" she pointed to Damon, than turned her attention to Caroline. "I thought you were dead" she stated ignorantly, in innocent shock.

"Um I was, until somehow I woke up and Damon was there" Caroline trailed off, staring over at Damon adoringly. "Awww" Me and Elena couldn't help but utter at the same time.

They stared at us. "So are we allowed the come in or not" Damon questioned, easily changing the subject.

I smirked: "that's completely up to Elena to decide." I turned to Elena questioningly. "Come in of course" she smiled as she waved the two in.

I was first in line to follow Elena towards the parlor. I sat down next to Elena on the couch, and laid down with my head in her lap. I smirked up at her, as Damon and Caroline stared at us weirdly.

"So, what's up with you two" Damon asked clearly uncomfortable. "I'm a lesbian Damon" I said boldly, with a saucy smirk. "Who would've known after all these years-" I trailed off dramatically. "I swear you're to over-dramatic" Elena whispered to herself.

"But that doesn't mean Elena's a lesbian, because she's straight-" Caroline trailed off, and stared at her best-friend questioningly. "About that" Elena whispered, bowing her head down embarrassingly.

"She is a lesbian too" Damon observed easily. She darted up and stared at him with a deathly glare.

I sat up and stared at the three others.

"So that's a good thing: at least we don't have to worry about things getting messy while you're here" I directed this to Damon and Caroline. "Like we don't have to worry about the possibility of hooking up with eachother."

"Like you and Elena, you and me" I told Caroline, I knew she would blush in embarrassment from it. Though she was a vampire, you could still see the faint pink glow adorning her complexion.

"Or Damon and Elena hooking up, or me and Damon sleeping together" I looked over to Damon. I could sense I was making the two guests uncomfortable.

I felt Elena slug me in the arm. "That's enough" she was practically glaring at me.

I pouted:

"I was just trying to have fun."

She couldn't help but smile at me.

"Well this doesn't change anything does it" Elena questioned nervously as she looked to the other two. "Not at all: you're still my friend" Caroline said with a wide excited grin.

We all looked over to Damon expectantly. "Come on Damon don't be a sourpuss" Caroline quipped over to him. He looked in between Elena and Caroline, completely forgetting about me.

Fine, if he wants to be like that, than fine. Doesn't matter to me.

"Fine, doesn't change anything" Damon muttered out awkwardly.

"Well that's just swell" I murmured sarcastically. "So how's Stefan" Elena asked the two wonderingly. I inwardly rolled my eyes. She would purposefully bring up that subject.

I threw it off as just a first love, she was having slight trouble getting over him.

I knew that.

We all knew that.

"He's good, he kinda found a new girl" Caroline trailed off cautiously, as she stared at Elena searching for any type of feelings or jealousy or anything for him still.

Elena thought it was weird. But she was glad he found someone else he could be happy with, just like she was with Katherine.

* * *

_(the rest now isn't going to be in Katherine's POV)_

Elena couldn't deny it anymore.

She was falling in love with Katherine.

Staring into her twin orbs made her feel safe somehow. That was another reason why Elena had made Katherine go answer the door earlier.

She knew Katherine could easily protect her. The originals were dead, and Elena was sure Katherine was the most feared vampires now.

Since Klaus and Elijah were now dead.

Elena watched the interactions between the three others later that night.

Damon and Katherine were picking at each other's being purposefully annoying like brother and sister. Caroline had warmed up to Katherine.

Caroline at least put some effort in trying, because if Elena loved Katherine. Caroline knew she must not be so bad now.

Elena and Katherine saw Damon and Caroline. They seemed to be legit, and in love. Though they didn't want to admit it, they could tell from the look in their eyes.

Elena had felt Katherine was extra playful tonight oddly. She would purposefully sneak up on Elena and touch her in the most secretive way. Though she knew they saw every move.

As they were doing the dishes in the large kitchen of theirs, Elena felt her sexual frustration from all of today has reached it's peak.

Elena bit her lips embarrassed. "So are you guys going to sleep here" Katherine asked them.

"I guess so" they answered nonchalantly. "Ok, well me and Elena are going to go spend sometime alone in our room" Katherine winked, as her and Elena linked their hands together, and walked up to their room.

Thank god they practically had their own private wing.

Elena couldn't help but let her hands roam over Katherine's clothed figure.

Katherine eventually got them into the room.

Elena's back hit the mattress as Katherine pressed her lips against Elena's hungrily.

Elena's hands roamed over the buttons of Katherine's shirt. She let her clumsy fingers yank at the buttons in her languid way of removing her shirt.

Eventually she got her shirt off. Katherine stopped giving Elena time to catch her breath. Katherine stared down at Elena lustfully.

Katherine skillfully slipped Elena's shirt off quickly.

Katherine trailed down her jaw. She stopped at Elena's pulse joint. Her tongue darted out, properly salivating a trail. Elena moaned, arching her throat more towards Katherine's mouth.

Katherine start to feel the vampire in her start to creep out.

Katherine would've usually just lean forward and bite.

But this was different.

It was Elena.

"Ok, I think we're getting a little to carried away here" Katherine breathed out heavily, as she felt her skins prickle, and her canines lengthen.

Katherine whipped her head away, not wanting Elena to see it. "What" Elena questioned hazily confused. Elena kept her eyes on Katherine's temple.

Katherine slid off of top of Elena and turned around quickly, so her back was to Elena.

For the first time, Katherine actually felt disgust. She was going to hurt Elena, if she hadn't stopped herself.

Elena finally realized what had happened. This was the second time in her whole life she had to do this. She crawled up behind Katherine.

Elena kissed the spot in between her shoulder and neck. She kissed more down her shoulder. She was stopped by her bra strap.

Elena took it in between her teeth and slid it down slowly. She soon assumed her position at her shoulder.

"Don't hide: you're beautiful" Elena whispered against Katherine's skin.

Katherine was still busy trying to will the demon away.

The demon inside was protesting, telling Katherine to take Elena here right now, and claim her as her own.

Elena's hands came out reaching for her cheek. She slid Katherine's head in her direction so they were now face to face.

Elena didn't seem shocked or scared. She sat there calmly.

She ran her hands over the bumps along her cheeks. Infatuated with the rough texture and contours of the veins.

"You're beautiful" Elena confirmed honestly.

"But I could hurt you easily" Katherine deadpanned. "You won't" she confirmed knowingly.

Elena experimentally, moved her fingers to Katherine's mouth, lightly poking a finger into her mouth.

Elena suddenly felt a prick at the tip of her finger. She realized she had scraped her finger along one of Katherine's fangs.

Katherine sucked impulsively on the finger. Getting a taste of blood.

She pulled away and stared at Elena. Elena bravely offered her wrist silently. Katherine could tell Elena had put her trust in her. She leant down and slowly let her canines sink into the fleshy skin of her wrist.

Elena felt an instant wave of ecstasy wash over her suddenly, as Katherine started to wetly suck on her wrist.

So many things passed through Elena all at once. It easily overwhelmed her.

She felt easily light-headed.

As soon as Katherine pulled away.

She saw Elena's eyes flutter shut. She had passed out on her.

"At least she didn't run away in terror like they usually do" Katherine voiced out loud to herself. She shrugged helplessly, and went to sleep right next to Elena

* * *

_Song: Forevermore by Broken Iris_

_Sorry haven't updated in forever. But whatever, I hope you enjoyed this. :p But when school comes soon, it might be harder to update than it is now. Soo sorry, but I'm going to try to keep up with it! :d please review :D Also, would you want me to still write in Katherine's POV or third person POV? :)  
_


	8. Beautiful girl

_Author's note: OMG I never knew there were so many people that actually like Katherine/Elena, I thought I was some mental sicko for liking them. But another thing is. I honestly don't know what else to write, so I'm just going to write about their lives, because now I can't think of any big conflict to write. It might change or something. I'm not sure. So for now, I'm going to shorten this down to a legit 10 chapters. And than it's over. _

_But I'm going to be writing more Katherine/Elena: which will hopefully be more interesting than this. But anyway I'll try to finish this quickly. Because it's kinda being a pain in my butt. Though I do love this story and I'm proud of it. _

_This chapter shall be in Elena's POV and maybe Katherine's near the end._

* * *

"Come on Elena, you know eventually the big question is going to come," Caroline pointed out the obvious to me. "We talked about it already Car; she won't do anything that I don't want her to do," I huffed out, as I continued on with the dishes.

"So: You love her right?" Caroline questioned suddenly. I whipped around to stare at her incredulous. "Of course I do, you know that," I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Well don't you want to be with her forever?" Caroline made sense.

I stopped and thought about it. "You're right," I admitted dejectedly. She offered a small smile. "Just talk it out, It'll be ok," she promised.

I nodded in agreement.

"So what do you want to do now?" Caroline asked awkward

"I'm tired," I replied surprisingly.

"Well go sleep than, I'll take care of things around here," she easily shooed me upstairs.

I went up to my room, and easily got comfortable in the bed.

I wonder where Katherine and Damon are?

They were going to the blood bank: That's what they had told her earlier. So they must be stocking up.

I soon fell sleep overcome me.

_KPOV_

"Come on, we don't have all day," I said impatiently as me and Damon stood in the main room for all of the blood bags. "Sorry it's hard to read Bulgarian and I'm picky," he quickly fired back, looking at me over his shoulder. "I would help, but you said you were fine and didn't need my help: And I got all I needed," I replied back smoothly.

"Ok, fine I'll just grab whatever," he huffed out, clearly annoyed.

He did just as he said we would, and than we easily slipped out of the blood bank.

"Why don't you like me?" I asked suddenly, surprising us both.

"Plenty of reasons," he deadpanned. I stopped and glared at him. "Seriously, that was almost 200 years ago, get over it," I spat out annoyed with his constant grudge against my boredom back in 1864.

"When you stop being a bitch, that'll be when I get over it," he replied childishly. "Come on, you love Caroline right?" I questioned fiercely. He looked over to me and nodded mutely.

"And if you haven't noticed: I love Elena, so I don't get why you're still holding a grudge against me, if I didn't do what I did, you would've never found Caroline," I said calmly, as I looked up at him.

Apprehension flashed across his face for a short second.

"You have a point there, I guess it's a truce," he finished with an awkward scratch of the back of his neck.

"Sounds good to me," I easily agreed.

We got back to the house soon, and saw Caroline was fluttering around the house somewhat excitedly. "Where's Elena?" I demanded quickly, as she stopped and was ready to greet us. "Upstairs taking a nap, she said she was tired," Caroline answered easily.

"Put these in the fridge why dontcha," I handed Damon my share of blood bags and walked upstairs.

I snuck upstairs into the room and saw Elena was laying there peacefully in a silent slumber.

She looked so cute and peaceful. Though it was unlike me to say that about a mere human, I knew I couldn't deny it at all.

I went to lay down behind her. I rested my head in the crook of her neck, taking in her comforting scent. "I love you Elena," I whispered for no reason.

"I love you too Katherine," she murmured sleepily.

I stood frozen for a second. "You're awake?" I couldn't help but question unbelievably.

"No, you're imaging me talking, I'm asleep and don't know you're here," she replied in a groggy tone still.

I smiled and leant up, so I could look down on her.

She turned over, so she was now laying on her back. I went to rest my head against her stomach.

"Have fun with the blood bags?" she asked conversationally. "Yes, me and Damon came to a final truce," I replied casually. "That's good," she remarked, her fingers languidly petting my curls.

"I was wondering, if you could turn me soon," she broke the comfortable silence.

I darted up and stared at her unbelievably.

"Are you serious?" I demanded, not believing it.

* * *

_So, quick update, not that long. Sorry about that honestly. As I said before, I just don't know what to write for this. So anyway hope this is somewhat ok. I'll try my best to update soon. And I know I say that all the time. But I honestly mean it every time. So bye I guess. _

_**Song: Beautiful Girl by Broken Iris**_


	9. Soul 4 sale

_This is going to be written in 1__st__ person POV. Just to let you all you know beforehand._

* * *

"You're saying: You want me to turn you soon?" Katherine questioned incredulous, staring at Elena.

She nodded shyly.

"Where is this all coming from suddenly?" Katherine asked uneasily. Elena sat up and looked over at Katherine, "because I love you."

Katherine knew that, but she just didn't understand.

"Caroline must've talked to you," Katherine easily predicted. Elena nodded yes, "but what she told me was true."

"What exactly did she say?" Katherine countered back.

"She asked me why I haven't turned yet. And she told me if I loved you as much as I do, I should want to turn and stay with you," Elena said lowly, staring down at the bed uncomfortably.

"And I thought of it, and knew I wanted to," Elena added on. Katherine looked over toward Elena; "are you sure?"

"Yes," Elena said surely.

Once Katherine got over the shock. She felt pure happiness.

She leant forward and kissed Elena excitedly. This was sort of the reaction that Elena had expected from Katherine at first.

Elena kissed her back excitedly, tangling her fingers into Katherine's wild curls.

Katherine dug her fingers into her hips excitedly, causing Elena to moan out in pleasure.

Elena and Katherine pulled away and stared at eachother.

While keeping her eyes on Elena, Katherine bit into her wrist, and held it out to Elena.

Elena gulped, and leant forward. Taking the bleeding wound into her mouth.

She grasped the wrist and gently sucked the blood down.

Katherine hummed in contentment, her head lolling back.

Elena moaned from the feelin of Katherine's blood running through her system.

Her sucking became more urgent and vigorous. Katherine soon felt the gentle scrape of her teeth against the skin of her wrist. Katherine gulped, and held back the moan threatening to escape her.

Elena ripped her mouth away and stared up at Katherine.

"Now?" Katherine questioned confused.

"Why not?" Elena shrugged, swallowing, seeming slightly nervous.

Katherine leant in closer to Elena, her hands positioned on both sides of Elena's neck.

"Ready?" Katherine asked uneasily.

Elena took a slow, shuddering breath and nodded.

With a flip of her wrist, Katherine snapped Elena's neck.

Now Elena laid there motionless, and temporarily dead.

Katherine got up and quickly went downstairs, ready to go out and grab fresh blood for Elena. So she could easily complete the transition. But Caroline and Damon had to snoop and question Katherine. "Getting some blood for your soon to be newborn?" Damon asked.

Katherine turned to him. "Why yes I am. Jealous?" Katherine teased, smirking nonchalantly.

That got him to shut up easily. Caroline decided to keep quiet, not wanting to provoke either one of the older vampires

Katherine smirked victoriously and turned to leave.

Great, she had to put on the act and be able to lure someone in.

Teenage boy seems to be the best route to go. They were easy to convince.

Katherine walked through the dark streets of the urban city. People were passing by her, glancing longingly and hungrily at her. She easily ignored it.

Her eyes landed on one lonely boy, leaning against the side of one of the Bulgarian stores.

She came up to him, with a quick tap on the shoulder.

He turned to her, and a grin broadened his features; she smirked.

A few seductive Bulgarian words was all it took, and she had him in her hooks. He followed her obediently to the mansion.

He was ready to comment about the house but she easily shut him up; "don't talk," she compelled.

He easily complied and stood there mute, following her into the house.

Thank god Caroline and Damon had gone upstairs to their room.

Katherine boredly grabbed the guy by the shirt and practically dragged him up the stairs to her room.

Katherine turned his gaze to her, "when she wakes up, you'll let her bite you and drink as much of your blood that she wants."

"I will let her bite and drink as much blood that she wants," he easily complied back robotically.

Just as he finished, Elena's gasp echoed through the room.

Katherine's matching orbs darted over to Elena, seeing that her brown orbs were staring over towards Katherine.

Katherine smirked: Easily noticing the hungry look in her eye.

"Here you go," Katherine shoved the boy towards Elena. Elena's eyes widened, as she looked down at his neck.

Without a hesitation, she bit into the neck and sucked down the blood hungrily.

Katherine watched silently in contempt.

The nearly inaudible moan from Elena sounded off, rolling through Katherine's ears like music.

As Elena continued to drink, Katherine noticed the boy got paler and paler quickly. "That's enough Elena," Katherine voiced to Elena, coming closer so Elena could hear her better.

Nothing.

Katherine huffed out, and easily ripped Elena away from the boy's neck.

Elena turned to Katherine, and she had a fierce, blood scowl across her features. Causing Katherine to smirk.

"You've taken enough to complete transition. So now you're a vampire," Katherine grabbed the nearly unconscious boy. "Go to the hospital and say you got attacked by an animal. Ok," she compelled him, Bulgarian words slipping past her lips.

Elena watched in amazement as Katherine spoke in her native tongue silkily. The boy left the house.

Katherine turned to Elena. "You're now a vampire," she said, almost sounding giddy about it. Her tone caused Elena to smile in happiness. "I guess so," her hand went to her face consciously wiping the excess blood away.

"This is just going to be great," Katherine was suddenly on top of Elena, flashing an excited smirk.

* * *

_**Song: Soul 4 sale by Simon Curtis**_


	10. 10 years later

_10 years later._

Damon and Caroline had eventually left on their own. Which left Elena and Katherine to be by themselves.

They both had found Stefan and his girlfriend: Rebekah.

She was really pretty, and turns out she was Klaus's little sister. There were no hard feelings though.

She was more than glad that he was dead, since it seemed they didn't have the best sibling relationship.

Stefan was surprised by the relationship between Katherine and Elena. But let's face it; who wasn't surprised by it.

Now Elena and Katherine were in their mansion. Quiet together, in the study.

"I'm bored," Elena huffed out, soundign more like Katherine than herself. Katherine turned from her book and looked at Elena. She smirked, "what would you like to do then?"

Elena was suddenly straddling Katherine, with a saucy smirk. "A lot of thing with you," she said suggestively. Her fingers idly weaving themselves into her wild curls.

Katherine giggled fiendishly and rolled them over so she was now straddling Elena's hips.

Elena looked up at Katherine with innocent eyes. "What first?" Katherin challenged breathily. "This," Elena answered, her lips reaching up and meeting with Katherine's.

Their lips mingled together in passionate fervor. Katherine's hands held onto Elena's face, not wanting to let her go.

Elena replied back eagerly, her hunger for Katherine and blood were starting to blur. Elena pulled her lips away and trailed down Katherine's neck.

Katherine easily recognized the little love bites that Elena sprinkled down Katherine's neck. And the urgency in her kisses.

Elena was hungry for blood, and Katherine didn't mind. "Take some," Katherine urged Elena, bucking her throat closer to Elena's mouth.

Elena couldn't turn back now, when her fangs prodded from behind her lips. So she just bit into the sensitive skin of Katherine's throat. Katherine moaned out from the instant sensation.

Elena moaned from the amazing taste. Her throat craved it, and she drank forcefully enjoy the blood in long slow gulps.

After a while with their mixed in moans and grinding against eachother. Elena had her fill and she pulled away staring up at Elena.

Their eyes met in heated need. Katherine soon had Elena's back flat against the couch, as she towered over her. Their lips mingled sloppily, Elena's prominent "I love you," echoed through the room along with the moans.

Katherine pulled away and stared down at her, "I love you too." Then they went back to what they were doing before.

* * *

_Sorry this is suckish. I feel bad, because I always have these wonderful ideas and write them out, then after a while they just turn out suckish. Sorry im to critical on my writing and everything. But anyway I hope how this was written was ok for you guys. I might re-write it or something. But I have plans for more Katelena. _

_And also Katherine/Caroline and Katherine/Stefan maybe. So yeah. :D_


End file.
